Ratchet mechanism-type tools, such as wrenches, are used to allow for the application of torque to an object, such as a nut or bolt head without the need for the removal and replacement of the wrench upon the nut or bolt head at the end of each rotational movement to apply a further rotational movement. The time necessary to either install or remove a nut or bolt is reduced with these types of wrenches.
The ability of ratchet type wrenches to accomplish the above time savings is due to an associated lost motion. One direction of rotational movement of the wrench applies torque, while the opposite rotational movement is in effect lost motion, in which no torque is applied. Accordingly, upon the opposite rotational movement, there is no rotation of the nut or bolt.
Because there is no rotation of the nut or bolt head accomplished when the wrench is rotated in the opposite direction, known ratchet wrenches are less effective in areas where the clearance between surrounding objects and the wrench handle allows only a restricted rotational swing of the handle. In such areas, with the rotation in the opposite direction not adding to the rotational movement of the nut or bolt head, more rotational back-and-forth rotation is necessary in order to install or remove a nut or bolt.
The present inventor has recognized a need to provide a dual acting ratchet tool that can utilize limited rotation movement of the tool handle in both rotational directions to forcibly rotate an object in a single rotation direction. The present inventor has recognized a need to provide such a tool that is compact in design for use in tight areas with reduced clearance for rotational movement of the tool handle. The present inventor has recognized a need to provide such a tool that is of rugged construction and is cost effectively manufactured.